In a storage network such as a storage area network (SAN) cluster, abstraction techniques may be utilized in order to present physical storage locations of a plurality of storage nodes as a single virtual storage array. Such abstraction techniques may involve defining various logical interfaces that correspond to various physical ports of the storage nodes and presenting the logical interfaces to hosts as interchangeable paths via which to access logical storage volumes of the virtual storage array.
In some cases, the hosts that utilize the virtual storage array may be capable of properly handling only a limited number of paths to each logical storage volume. One approach to observing such limitations may involve the use of portsets, according to which static sets of logical interfaces may be specified for use by sets of hosts. However, in some implementations, the use of portsets may not enable logical interfaces to be assigned at a single-volume level of granularity, which may be problematic when mobility events occur according to which logical storage volumes are reassigned to different physical storage nodes.